Talk:One Sprite One Script Project
I don't know if you have figured this out but your obsession with Rhy is kind of creepy. Rhy isn't even that good but easily impressed scratch users seem to give him unwarrented self importance. He doesn't even know how to do real programming (AKA using text). Archmageflash 23:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) True, true. Love can get weird XD. About his programming skills, he IS good. Though RHY3756547 admitted that he doesn't like programming with text, because he says it's boring, and that's why he likes scratch. --Lucario621 23:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can't really judge his skills when you havn't done any real programming yourself can you? I know what good is, and Rhy is just an amature. I am not really that good myself but knowing real programming languages really helps.Archmageflash 16:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : I think the problem is that you have super high expectations. Chill off, man... the internet is where people brag about the things they're best about, so just because you may see some people showing their skills and making advanced flash games, doesn't mean that everybody is that amazing. --Lucario621 19:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : I think I am just saying the reality of things. Most flash games are made by pretty average programmers. I think my expectations are high for average scratch users but not for average programmers. So I guess that scratch wise Rhy is mind blowingly good, by in programming overall he is below average. Archmageflash 19:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I guess I can agree with that - we're sorta on the same page now.... But he's still a great person :) He's really helpful and stuff.... Like for my Mario Kart projects (you can see I have a bunch of them - but they're just betas), he made the actual kart drawings (which I tweaked so it matched with the snes track better), and he made the CPU :) So there's a reason for the obsession, even if it's not the programming. Yeah, Lucario, I knew you're gonna put RHY's project here - uv got fetish, doncha? - noone5886 ...I didn't put the project there. Either way, I support having it there, because: 1. It's by RHY, and he's awesome XD 2. It's still actually important, because it serves as a point of history, because in my opinion, because of RHY's LINE, people actually started making 1s 1s projects. He created the start of the era. Lucario621 23:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I saw some before that, though... Chrischb 07:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) A question... Why is LINE getting too much importance in this article? We should mention other 1s1s projects as well. :/ : Jonathanpb 06:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree... I have one. :D But it doesn't need to get mentioned... however, I see that someone put it in the examples section. :P Chrischb 07:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : I just put LINE, because I think it was one of the first major 1s 1s projects, that started the fad. Which is why it belongs in history. There's not too many others, that might be important. Maybe The-Whiz's Minesweeper, or one of FMT's games. I really am not sure, so I'm not putting them, for now atleast. The gallery does the job though ;) --Lucario621 19:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was The-Whiz's Squared that started it. :P But I like the gallery... Chrischb 00:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Method? I'm reading the 'Method' section and I'm rather weary about it - it seems to imply that all 1s1s projects use the stamping tool, which may not necessarily be the case. I'm thinking it could use a revision. Anyone want to take a shot at it? -> Also, I removed the individual examples. RHY3756547's Line is already mentioned in the body of the main article, so it does not need to be mentioned again. Also added an external reference section linking to a 1s1s gallery instead of indivdual projects - I think that does a better job of showing the 1s1s trendline instead of unecessarily showcasing individual projects. Fieryblackrose 14:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks :) Overall, I only feel that RHY3756547 deserves credit in the history, because of the reason which is in the article. So it's nice that you kept him from being everywhere, as if he's the spotlight :P. Atleast, in my opinion. I also like the new gallery :) I've never seen that gallery before - I'm bookmarking it :) --Lucario621 19:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Is the Famous 1s1s section necessary? There's a new section showing popular 1s1s projects. I don't think it's necessary; it just advertises projects and doesn't say much to the article - and LINE has already been mentioned in a previous section. Chrischb 06:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : I agree - it's just an advertisment area. Anyway, LINE got so much attention. One thing - there's already a link to a 1s1s gallery; there's no need to put more project links in there. : Adriangl5 - please try and keep your edits helpful and clean. :: Jonathanpb 06:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok - I messaged him and reverted the edit. 19:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC)